Convict
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: An encounter between another convict and Riddick in an unnamed slam. pre-PB and TCoR. I do not in anyway own anything from PB or TCoR.


A/N: I haven't post anything in a while and had forgotten about this piece. Just some PwP. Hope you enjoy. Reviews would be nice.

Convict

It's dark, cold, and lonely underneath the earth. I can't remember what the surface looks like, on this planet or any other. I no longer know what the sun's warmth feels like; for awhile I didn't know what warmth felt like. All I knew was cold and dark. Time didn't matter down here; for a while I thought I had died and gone to Hell. But I was very much alive and being tortured by time's cruelty and unlimited span. Most people who get thrown in these slams die of old age or kill themselves because of the insanity caused by being trapped in the belly of a planet. I was almost all the way to that point, but if it wasn't for him, I probably would have hit rock bottom.

I remember the day he was thrown in here so clearly. And I mean thrown. I heard the gears of the doors grinding and thought I would be able to catch a quick glance at the surface or what ever was up there. I saw him on the edge of the opening. He was wheeled there and completely chained. Then they tied him to a large chord. I thought they were going to lower him and disconnect the chord from the top; but someone kicked him in and he came falling toward us. He stopped about six feet from the ground. I heard a loud snap and he fell from the restraints; they quickly pulled the chord back up and closed the hatch. He stood up from the spot where he had fallen and I watched and heard as he relocated his shoulder. It looked quite painful, but he never made any signs that it had caused him pain. After his exciting entrance, he started to walk away until a few men stood in his way.

I examined the men from my seat and noticed that they were Ludwig's boys. The one who was in front of the crew was a 6'4 man named Sam. Sam was talking to the new resident, but he paid Sam no mind and said a few words to the men; I heard as they all burst out in hysterical laughter. A moment later, the sound stopped as Sam was fell to the ground. The newcomer had killed him; this angered the other three and they all came at the lone man at once. I still can't comprehend how a man of his stature and body type could move as fast as he did, but I remember staring in awe as he single handedly took down Ludwig's toughest fighters. Most people avoided him and his goons, but he didn't care. He just took care of them and kept going. A few days later I learned his name was Riddick. The infamous Richard B. Riddick.

It really didn't register to me that I had been following him around and watching him until he brought it to my attention. I must have been following behind him and unconsciously lost track of him. Then he grabbed me and pulled me into a dark crevice between a cell and some other room. He pulled me all they way back into a hidden space completely hidden from the eyes of others. He had me pinned to the wall with his body and held both of my hand in one of his large ones above my head. He pulled off his goggles and gave me a warning noise not to scream or make any other noises. I acquiesced. I knew that I secretly had wanted this, but was unable to express my wishes. I wasn't like the other few women imprisoned in this Hell. They were whores and got in bed with any and every one. A few stuck to the men with more influence, but they tended to be the most repulsive ones. I guess my attachment to Riddick wasn't that far off. But I didn't do what the others did; I was a loner until he came. Yet my actions were unconsciously done. Even now in the dark I hadn't registered at the time what was happening, but I went along with it.

Riddick's body was blazing hot against mine, even though most of our bodies were covered by the cargos and beaters we were wearing. His free hand felt like fire against my stomach as he slid his hand up underneath my grey beater. My skin was trembling and I could feel my temperature raising both between my thighs and where our bodies met. He kept raising my shirt until only my breast and shoulders were covered. A chill ran up my spine from the cold stone touching my exposed back. Riddick let go of my hands and I let them fall to my sides after he got the shirt off and discarded it to the side. He undid my bindings and also dropped those to the floor. I watched as his silver orbs gazed at my torso, lust filling each. He looked as though he was contemplating what to do, or whether or not he should do anything at all. While he gazed, I brought my hands to the bottom of his shirt and started to lift it up the same way he did mine. Riddick removed his hands from my waist and helped me take off his shirt. I couldn't see his body in the darkness the same way he could see mine, so I used my hands. I ran my hands up his well sculpted torso feeling his muscular abs and chest, and then I moved my hands down his arms feeling the hard muscles and smooth skin. When I reached his hands, I entwined our fingers together and he tightened his grip keeping them together.

He whispered his first words to me, "Tell me your name." I told him and our conversation stopped, but the sound of his voice lingered in my ears as I replayed the four words again so that I could remember his voice. I hadn't noticed that his hands had moved down to my cargos and were undoing the zipper. I helped him by kicking off my boots and removing the pants when they were at my ankles. The only thing I had on left was my panties. He ripped the sides and threw them into the darkness. I stood there in the dark naked, waiting, and cold. But two of those changed when he pressed his flesh against mine and lifted me up so I was at eye level with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He lifted me up a little higher and supported me with one hand while his other undid his cargos. He lowered me and positioned himself at my opening. Due to the darkness I didn't know what to expect; that too changed a moment later. He thrust inside of me completely. I inhaled sharply and inaudibly. He emitted a low growl. I tightly closed my eyes and held him as I focused on breathing as he thrust in and out of me slamming my back into the hard stone. It was a painful sensation, but it was also very pleasurable; yet not the most intimate moment. This was in no way based on any feelings only sexual gratification and a need to relieve some frustration for both parties. None the less, he was an aggressive but skilled lover.

When he was at his climax he buried his face in the nape of my neck. Another chill ran down my spine causing me to hold onto him even tighter. Suddenly, he slammed me incredibly hard into the wall as he pulled out of me. Riddick looked me in the eye; he wiped the tear that was streaming down my face. On an impulse, I leaned forward and kissed him. I expected that he would reject it, but he didn't and took over the kiss, exploring my entire mouth; I savored his taste, another souvenir. I broke the kiss when I needed air. Riddick put me down and helped me find my clothes. I redressed and expected that he would have left already. But he was standing there as if he was waiting for me. "When it happens, it'll happen fast." His words confused me, but I figured he wouldn't mind me following him as I did before.


End file.
